Nuestra niña mimada
by ValeeAz
Summary: Rosalie tiene una oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos, Edward espera no ser golpeado por una muy enojada y embarazada Alice, Jasper entra en estado de panico... Una loca y tal vez no muy divertida idea de mi atrofiada y desquicida mente. One-Shot.


**Hola chicas,**

**De nuevo yo aquí con mis tonterías y de más… **

**Pues bueno. Hoy les traigo un One-Shot más. Y este es una mejor idea:**

**Rosalie es una Cullen y está en su fiesta de "Dulces 16" Porque Rosalie, no solo es una tonta enfocada en el sexo y en lo bella que es. Es una oportunidad para ella para dejar salir su otro lado. Entienda que ella es la más pequeña de la familia y que todos los personajes siguen casi igual. Este es un discurso que nos da sobre su relación con los demás… O algo así, ha, ya ni yo se que escribí… da…**

**Es sobre Rosalie y está reflejada sobre mí. Porque todos me ven así… bueno este va dedicado para todos los que me creen una hueca mimada.**

**Ricardo de la Barrera… esto está dedicado a ti. Porque Rosalie dice las mismas palabras que te quiero decir a ti.**

**Más abajo viene un árbol genealógico o un esquema de cómo ver mejor a la familia. Para que entiendan los personajes mejor.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

La fiesta estaba marchando a la perfección, justo como lo planee.

Claro, justamente como era. ¿Por qué? Porque yo lo hice.

Mis padres se habían emocionado casi tanto como yo cuando Rose nos dio luz verde para la fiesta. No podía creer lo divertido que todo esto iba a ser.

El color rosa predominando por todos lados. Los tulipanes a un lado de los lirios. Las rosas blancas combinadas en el arco con las rosas. Las fuentes de chocolate. La escultura de hielo, la cena servida, los meseros impecables, Jasper tenía que quitarse de ahí, las luces tenían una intensidad más alta a la que había pedido… las joyas que adornaban el vestido de Rose no resaltaban igual.

Después de haber ido a golpear al Dj por llegar tarde y por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato al encargado de las luces con mi sermón, pude sentarme y descansar mis pies que me estaban matando. Amaba estos zapatos, me había costado años encontrar el par ideal que combinara con este vestido y que no tuvieran tacones, pero me lastimaban. Me cansaban y me dejaban marcada la orilla, tal vez no se debían al diseño sino al embarazo... Subí mis pies al banquito que había hecho a Jasper cargar desde la casa. Suspire llena de felicidad cuando mis pequeños pies sintieron la delicada tela acolchonada tocar mis plantas. Mi _hermana _me miraba divertida desde la pista. Le sonreí.

Rose siempre ha sido de esas chicas vanidosas, de buena apariencia, de increíblemente extraña fuerza. Es una diva bien hecha pero lo que nadie sabe es el enorme corazón que tiene. Mi amiga podrá parecer extremadamente arrogante pero en el fondo esconde un corazón de oro. No me refiero a la tenacidad, a la voluntad o a toda la fuerza que carga sino al noble y bondadoso corazón que lleva. Rose tiene una capacidad enorme de amar y estoy muy contenta por ella.

Felicidades, amor. - Me ronroneó una voz grave por encima de mi hombro. Jasper envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, reposó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Puse una mano en su mejilla y me giré para que pudiera ver mi sonrisa.

Pensé que la fiesta era de Rose- le dije burlándome de él- Yo no soy la que cumple años. Mi dulce momento ya pasó. – Lo bese antes de que se alejara de mí con una mueca en su bello rostro.

Me sorprende que lo hayas hecho- sus manos empezaron a frotar pequeños círculos en mi estomago haciendo que mi pequeño pateador se agitara. Solté unas cuantas risitas mientras las alejaba, el pequeño Carlisle jamás se estarían en paz si su padre no se alejaba. – Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Te amo- le conteste haciendo que mi bebé pateara aun más.

Como yo a ti, mi súper duendecillo inflado- me beso en los labios- capaz de planear la fiesta de mi hermana con ocho meses de embarazo.

Nueve- le corregí.

Nueve y nos sabes cómo me preocupa- ….

**Esme POV**

Alice se había lucido. Este lugar parecía cuenta de hadas o como decía Rose, lugar digno de fiestas de Hollywood. Inclusive el mínimo detalle del color sobre el vino. Esos martinis llamaban más la atención siendo de colores, resplandecían bajo la luz de manera que hacían girarte a verlos.

Enfoque de nuevo mi vista hacia el centro del salón dejando mi copa en la mesa. Después tendría que hablar con Alice para que me dijera como hacer estas delicias. Podrían llegar a ser un toque más alegre en las reuniones que hacíamos en la casa…

Parecía que era la única interesada en la fiesta y su decoración. Todos los demás estaban en su burbuja.

Alice y Jasper tenían tres meses de casados. No había sido la abuela más contenta de enterarme de que mi hija estaba embarazada fuera de matrimonio. No pude reprochar más cuando Jasper vino a pedir la bendición para casarse con mi bella niña. Sus ojos destilaban con tanto amor que fui incapaz de decir que no. La boda fue igual de conmovedora que como pudo haber sido otra, no fue por la hermosa decoración o por la excelente armonía, fue por ver a Alice con un hermoso vestido de novia y un bulto en su panza. Casi me desmayo cuando nos dieron el gran anuncio, un pequeño niño anda rodando por aquí. Y ningún otro más que un mini Carlisle. Los abuelos no nos podíamos sentir mas honrados.

Hola mamá, ¿llegamos tarde?- Edward puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y me sonrió.

Shh… Cállate idiota ¡!- Grito Emmett emocionado. Edward soltó una risa antes de dejar una pañalera en el suelo. No entendía como mi hijo podía llevarse tan bien con Emmett, se llevaba tantos años que era casi surrealista.

Como de costumbre…- le dije en un susurró.

Volteé a mi lado y encontré a Bella acariciando el estomago de Alice y viceversa. Le dedique una cálida sonrisa que me regreso con un sonrojo. Me dijo con los labios un "hola" antes de que Edward acaparara la vista.

Reí para mis adentros cuando me di cuenta de la imagen. Dos pequeños niños aferrados a sus padres. Nessie estaba sentada a un lado de su madre, muy atenta a la pista de baile. Y el pequeño Edward aferraba sus manos como si se le fuera la vida en ello a la pierna de su padre, Edward mayor. Bella había querido nombrarlo como su padre o como su esposo y mejor amigo. Pero el terco de mi hijo había dejado un rotundo "no". Sin embargo… bueno, Bella tenía sus técnicas. El pequeño Jacob venia en camino. Y Edward no podía estar más contento, era un excelente padre… Me recordaba a Carlisle.

Rosalie dio un último giro antes de ser entregada de nuevo a mi despampánate esposo.

Aplaudimos con entusiasmo por el último vals. Lo había abierto mi esposo y claro que también lo iba a terminar. Escuche las voces de Bella y Alice subir un octavo mas y supe cual era el problema. Edward se iba a llevar todo un fiasco después de la fiesta. No había bailado con la festejada y está se la iba a cobrar.

Suspire llena de frustración. ¿Acaso no podían tener un poco de vida? Odiaba que Carlisle llegara una hora tarde a la cena o me dejara esperando al mismo desayuno. No podía comprender la razón del amor hacia la medicina, menos que mi pequeño hijo lo hubiera heredado.

_Unas cuantas horas después…. _

Gracias- escuche la voz de Rosalie por el micrófono y me gire. Casi se me abre la boca, no que digo se me abrió y se cayó hasta el suelo cuando la vi arriba del escenario. Trataba de hacerse espacio, con su enorme vestido, entre los músicos y demás. Me gire para ver a Alice y el resto de la familia con la cara igual. Bueno, excepto Emmett. Él tenía la misma sonrisa tonta con la que siempre veía a mí niña. Creo que hasta Edward tenía cara de sorpresa, no de enojo, no esperen, de ¿sorpresa?… ¿acaso esa era una sonrisa? Que pasaba aquí…. ¿?

**Emmett POV**

Ya viene……. Ya viene……

**Jasper POV**

¿Alice? ¿Alice estas bien?- pregunte cuando vi su cara de sorpresa. No me respondió.

Coloque mis manos sobre su estomago pero no sentí movimiento alguno o algún indicio de que algo anduviera mal. Mi esposa levanto una mano, aun sin habla, y señalo al escenario.

**Bella POV**

¿Qué Hacia Rosalie ahí?- me pregunte sorprendida.

Pero de diablos….- escuche a Jasper decir. Sabía que siempre tenía la razón.

**Edward POV**

Diablos, ¿esa era Rosalie? ¿Acaso Rosalie estaba arriaba del escenario? Algo andaba mal, ella nunca haría eso… o tal vez sí. Solo para hablar de sí misma, de lo bella que es, de lo dulce que es su vida… Claro que podía dar un discurso así. Edward, mi pequeño niño, tiro una vez más de mis pantalones y me hizo sonreír un poco. Lo levante sentándolo en mis piernas para que pudiera tener mejor vista de su tía. No quiso quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, se empezó a remover y a brincar un poco. Me disculpé de la mesa y camine con mi hijo en brazos. Quería poder ver más de cerca la cara de Rosalie.

Que digamos, Rosalie nunca ha sido una de mis personas favoritas.

¡Por dios santo! ¡Era parte de mi familia! No entendía cómo diablos podía sentir eso por ella. La amaba, claro que la amaba, era como mi hermanita menor, a la que siempre procure cuidar, bueno a ella y a la enana. Alice y Rosa habían sido todo mi mundo, en la infancia. Antes de conocer a mí hermosa Bella, a mis hijos, porque hasta ese momento mi mundo dio un giro de 360 grados. Al igual que la vida de mi Alice.

Rose empezó siendo una linda niña, tranquila, relajada, feliz. Alice era un monstruito desde que nació, casi soñábamos con que dijera compras. Mi madre se decepciono cuando dijo papá. Pero Rose… ella era otra historia.

Ella no había tenido una infancia normal. Jasper y ella eran amigos de la familia desde antes de que pudiera tener memorias. Sus padres se conocieron con los míos en un crucero y por cosas del destino resultaron siendo nuestros vecinos. Murieron cuando Rosalie tenía apenas unos tres meses. Jasper es el único en recordarlos y a pesar del dolor con el que cargo logro hacer de Rosalie algo mejor de lo que soñamos. Desde ese momento viven con nosotros. Ella conoce la verdad pero nunca se vio afectada. Creció, como toda niña cualquiera, un poquito más mimada que lo demás. Eso era, mimada. Por supuesto, _una niña mimada._

La he considerado todo este tiempo como mi hermana y aun la sigo viendo igual.

Entre todos los Cullen éramos diferentes, únicos, teníamos nuestro propio estilo pero siempre rayábamos en lo exagerado. Alice, extremadamente activa y optimista, Carlisle extremadamente paciente y sabio, Esme extremadamente cariñosa y comprensiva, Yo… extremadamente raro. Inteligente y centrado o muy cerrado como me decía Emmett. Y Rose, bueno ella era… extremadamente hermosa, arrogante, extravagante, frívola, vanidosa, una diva en total….

Exagerado a pesar de no ser una Cullen de sangre.

Lo contrario a todo lo que espere de ella.

Mi _hermana_ me había llegado a hartar, a ni siquiera poderla verla sin fruncir el seño. Me molestaba lo vanidosa que era. No podíamos pasar por ningún lado sin que se viera. Por ejemplo, en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, nos teníamos que detener cada tres carros para que se viera reflejada en una de las ventanas. Caminábamos unos tres coches más y se volvía a detener para ponerse más brillo o para arreglarse el pelo. Y eso cuando solo tenía nueve años… Me alegraba por más de una razón de haberme casado con Bella. No creo que hubiera sobrevivido más tiempo con ella. Si eso era en su infancia, no me quería imaginar la adolescencia.

Llegue a la punta del salón donde estaba ella en el escenario.

Pude ver su cara por primera vez. Mi boca ahora si se cayó al suelo. Estaba sudando. Danzaba de uno a otro lugar, de adelante para atrás, del micrófono a los músicos. Estaba dudando sobre que hacer. No lo podía creer, nunca la había visto así. Seguía siendo igual de hermosa, resplandeciendo pero estaba llena de sudor. Temerosa y nerviosa, no podía ni creerlo ¡Rosalie nerviosa! Estaba sacando a relucir su lado débil.

Ah… - tomó el micrófono. Esto iba a estar bueno.

Ah… Hola, buenas noches- Dijo temblando frente a todos. Sus manos se aferraron al micrófono y pude ver como este también temblaba.- Esto…. eh - _¿Qué diablos?_- Bueno quiero decir… Ah…. Hoy quiero decir… - empezó a temblar un poco mas y con la iluminación que daba aquí, pude ver las gotas de sudor caer por su cara.

¡Vamos Rosalie!- Grito Emmett desde su mesa.

¡Solo escúpelo, hermana!- Grite alentándola un poco más. Se giro para perforarme con la mirada. La mire con, según Bella, mi sonrisa y mirada arrogante. Sé que quiso matarme.

Soltó el micrófono y se cuadro de hombros, dio unos cuantos pasos más y se acomodo en su lugar. Respiro una, dos, tres veces más antes de poder hablar. Fueron largas y profundas respiraciones para que se pudiese calmar. Agarro con una sola mano el micrófono y miro a un punto fijo.

De acuerdo voy a hacer esto ahora, antes de que Edward pueda decirme algo más. – me volvió a mirar frustrada. – Mamá, papá, se preguntaran porque _diablos_ estoy aquí- Claro, tenía que ser Rosalie. La mimada grosera, novia del estúpido de Emmett- Diablos, claro que yo sé porque estoy por aquí- Se puso más cómoda en el escenario. Doblo una de sus rodillas y acomodo su mano libre sobre su cadera. - Por ustedes, solo por ustedes estoy aquí. Sin ustedes jamás hubiera logrado llegar hasta aquí, a este hermoso destino. – Su voz bajo un tono, haciéndola sonar menos arrogante.- Creo que me han dado todo en esta vida, todo lo que he querido y todo lo que siempre querré, sé que siempre contare con su apoyo y… no saben lo feliz que me siento al respecto de eso. Esme, mi madre ante tantos sentidos. Es cierto que nunca podrás remplazar el lugar de mi madre, a pesar de que no la haya conocido pero lo que si puedes hacer es ganarte tu lugar. Un pedazo de mi corazón.- Suspiro y abandono su fachada. Dejo de lado su gesto arrogante y bajo su barbilla emparejando los ojos con los invitados.- No sé cómo podría seguir de pie sin tu apoyo. Esas cálidas y reconfortantes palabras tuyas que me hacían pararme un día más y poder darle la cara a la escuela sin derrumbarme. Tú me apoyaste cuando más lo necesite, al paso de mi infancia, al abrupto cambio a la adolescencia. Jamás imagine poder sentirme tan cómoda con alguien como tú, podrás ser todo lo contrario a mí pero en el fondo me alegro tener que convivir contigo. Me das cada palabra de aliento, cada soporte y abrazo que me hacen ver hacia adelante. Nunca te importo lo que dijeran de mí, los chismes insulsos y tontos que rodeaban por aquí. Me insultaba, me decían y nos criticaban. Les dabas la espalda a todo porque creías en mí. Porque confiabas en mi palabra.

Carlisle… papá, aunque no tuviste el mismo tiempo para mí como lo tuviste para Alice o para Edward, nunca te vi de diferente manera. Sé que no concordamos, que en muchas cosas diferenciamos. Con mi madre puedo hablar pero son cosas de mujeres, contigo no se que mas puedo hacer. Claro que me preguntabas por mi día y en las pocas cenas que te veía me dedicabas una sonrisa y una abrazo. Al menos cinco minutos de tu tiempo antes de irte al hospital. Tu trabajo te consumía y ahora con tu retiro, bueno… A pesar de que la sangre no nos una somos especiales, tenemos es lazo que nos hace sentirnos uno. Me consentiste más a pesar de que no tenemos nada que ver. Tenía más vestidos que la misma Alice… era algo especial el que nunca nos diferenciaras entre hijos. Una vez tuve ese miedo, al entrar a la secundaria, -"_lo recuerdo"_ murmuró un tanto lejos del micrófono.-pero te paraste ahí, sin dudas, sin pena y con la mirada firme. Me aseguraste que nada en el mundo haría que dejaras de quererme. Que era tú niñita y nunca cambiaria. Nadie te podría arrastrar lejos de tu princesa. Tú me veías como una hija mas… - se froto el cuello ahora realmente volviendo a su estado nervioso mental- ¿Sabes?, ya no soy una niña. Creo que crecí un poco más… Es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿no? Porque crecí. Sé que te encantaría verme siempre como tu princesita, tu pequeña niña, tu bebé pero todo eso está por cambiar. – Rio nerviosa- am, no es como si me fuera a casar verdad, o como si ya nunca fuera a regresar. Son mis dulces 16, hay que disfrutar ¡! Es solo que… me vi en la necesidad, siento que era lo correcto decírselos a los dos. Saber que si hay estima… ¿eh?... saber que… los quiero – susurro la última palabra.

Rose…- susurré al igual que ella. Estaba impresionado.

Los quiero mucho, papás.- sonrió de una forma genuina, de una que nunca me imagine ver.- Se que no se los digo, que nunca acostumbro decírselo a alguien, que no sea Emmett- todos rieron por el pequeño chiste- Nunca expreso mis sentimientos, al menos en voz alta pero saben que es verdad. Que podre ser una chica mimada, claro que podre caerles mal a algunos. Que me pueden creer una hueca descerebrada. Una rubia sin sesos o alguna neurona.- Todos nos giramos a ver a Jake, levantando una copa desde su mesa.- Pero no soy así. Se expresar mis sentimientos, se hacer las cosas bien. No todo en la vida es el dinero y belleza. Podre tenerlo, y podre usarlo pero eso no significa que es lo único que sé hacer.- se giro a mirarme y casi pego un brinco- Una vez… alguien me dijo… Que era una niña mimada, que no sabía valorar a mis padres, a las cosas que me daban. Que solo me fijaba en mi interés. Que tenía que despertar y ver que _Emmett no era mi único mundo_, que la gente tenía sentimientos, que no la podía lastimar. Que tenía que dejar de ser caprichosa. Que debía estar agradecida por la vida que tenia y que jamás, pero jamás me debía de olvidar de donde venia. Y un sinfín de palabras… – Sonrió maliciosamente- Sé que es lo que debo hacer, Edward. Podre ser mimada, consentida… que cambio de celular casi cada tres meses, que compro ropa cada semana, que siempre quiero algo más, un mejor coche, una mejor laptop, siempre lo mejor. Pero… si y ¿que? Que me puedo llegar a exceder, tal vez. Que me puedo ver peor que Paris Hilton, lo sé. Eso. Ya. Lo. Sé. Es solo que… mira es…- Se estaba empezando a trabar, suspiro llena de frustración. Levanto la vista de mis ojos y se dirigió a los demás. – En fin, por lo que estamos aquí, por lo que estoy aquí. Todos este largo y empalagoso discurso era con un solo fin, el agradecerles a mis papás. – Lágrimas empezaron a botar de su rostro, brillaban como gemas debido a la luz del reflector-Y no para pelearme con Edward. – le sonreí. Empecé a hacer mi camino hacia la mesa sabiendo que se acercaba el final- Papi, mami, los amo. Muchísimas gracias, sé que sin ustedes no estaría aquí. Les digo esto porque han hecho un esfuerzo, porque se han dedicado una vida entera a nuestro bienestar, a trabajar y a darnos todo lo que nos podían dar. Lo mejor para nosotros y créanme, lo valoro. Sé que se han esforzado y que son felices con lo que han hecho. Yo también soy feliz, muchísimas gracias. Esta es la mejor fiesta de "dulces 16" que pude soñar. Ha, claro. Muchísimas gracias a Alice, por apoyarme y organizar esta maravillosa fiesta; a Jasper por apoyarla a ella. A mis papás ya les agradecí suficiente… a Emmett, mi hermoso novio que me seguirá hasta el fin del mundo; a Bella, ¡muchísimas gracias Bella! Por sacar a Edward del lugar; y finalmente pero como siempre dicen, no menos importante, a Jake que me ayudo a inspirarme en mi discurso- mi boca se abrió,_ no se atrevería…_ ¡Me había hecho hasta llorar! (Apenas me di cuenta cuando Edward pequeño toco una de mis mejillas consternado) – Ash, y claro, al fastidio mayor. A Edward, mi hermano. Quien realmente fue una gran inspiración para mi, y un modelo a seguir. Gracias, a todos por venir.- y con eso se bajo del escenario. - Esperen…- regreso corriendo- Ay, Edward. Deja de llorar, no seas niña. Compórtate como un hombre aunque sea por Bella.- que bueno que ahora si realmente se largo del escenario.

Las chicas realmente estaban hechas un mar de lágrimas. Mi madre lloraba y para mi sorpresa mi padre con ella. Jasper consolaba a Alice que lloraba sin parar, Bella tenía unas que otras lágrimas pero sabía que venían más. Bella me pidió un momento para tranquilizarse y yo fui a pararme a un lado de Emmett.

Ha, ha- rio mientras me sacudía la mano. No nos habíamos saludado.- La mejor parte fue lo de "Edward siendo marica"- su estrepitosa risa volvió a sacudir el salón. Le quise estrellar la cabeza contra la mesa.

Iba responderle pero las luces de los reflectores iluminaron nuestra mesa, Rosalie venia hacia acá. Su enorme vestido se atoraba entre las mesas pero ya casi llegaba…

¡Ah! ¡AAAAAAAAA!- grito Alice, aunque al principio pensé que emocionada. - ¡Agua, AGUA!- grito una vez más.

¡Rompió fuente!- grito Jasper asustado, después de todo era su primer hijo.

_Oh dios…_

* * *

Tuvimos que llamar a una ambulancia ya que Jasper entro en estado de pánico y Alice se puso histérica. Su genio aumento al máximo y no quiso salir de ahí sin su esposo. Alice ya estaba dentro de la pequeña ambulancia maldiciendo y gritando no se que barbaridades. Dudaba mucho que fuera a llegar. Suerte que ya había estado en partos antes. La ambulancia me dejo alistar y estaba listo para recibir a mi sobrino en cualquier instante. Como dije, Alice y ahora un amarillento Jasper ya estaban dentro de la ambulancia mientras que mis padres, Bella y los niños ya se habían ido para el hospital. Emmett esperaba a Rose dentro de su convertible, aquí, en la entrada al salón y aun lado de la ambulancia.

Rosalie salió corriendo vestida con nada menos que un vestido enorme… mujeres vanidosas. Alice pego otro grito y supe que estaba lista, ¡hora de irnos! Rose puso un pie en su coche al mismo tiempo que su vestido se atoro en la puerta. Me quite los guantes y corrí a ayudarla. Una vez que estuvo adentro cerré la puerta y me dispuse a irme. Una idea me vino a la cabeza.

¡Hey Rosalie!- grite haciendo que ambos voltearan- Que lastima que el pequeño Carlisle te quite la gloria. Este era tu día, ¿no? O al menos eso se supone…- le dije soltando una risa y escuchando blasfemias dirigidas hacia mí no solo de la boca de Rosalie sino también de Alice. Corrí hasta la ambulancia y escuche a alguien más gritar.

¡Hey Edward!- Rose me dijo con una sonrisa. – Hay algo que he querido hacer toda la noche… ¡Porque no te tiras de un puente!- me grito. Después hizo algo muy característico de ella. Levanto ambas de sus manos enfrente de su cara y luego levanto sus dedos de en medio. La britney señal… El convertible arrancó.

¡EDWARD!- Grito Alice una vez más.

Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo. Cuando entre a la ambulancia Alice me arrojo algo parecido a una bomba de aire. Estas mujeres me iban a matar

* * *

**Personajes: (De mayor a menor)**

**Los Cullen (originales) (Tíos de los Hale): Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice**

**Jasper y ****Rosalie ****Hale **

**Emmett McCarthy **

**Familias:**

**Edward y Bella: Nessie, Edward y próx. Jacob.**

**Jasper y Alice: a punto de nacer Carlisle JR.**

**Emmett y Rose: solo en estado de novios**

**Edward y Carlisle son médicos y Rosalie habla de regresar a visitarlos porque planea irse. Es ahora un súper modelo, SUPER bien pagada que va a empezar de 100 su carrera.**

**Lo siento si lo odian…. Lo he subido unas dos veces pero también lo he quitado porque no me ha gustado. Posiblemente lo vuelva a hacer hasta que este perfecto.**

**Att2: Vale…**


End file.
